Hero
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Thinking of the world as a place meant for death; A girl vows to wipe out all evil & crime that gets in her way; when she meets up with a boy that's made the same vow. Unwillingly working together, 1 emotion shows them what the world is really meant to do
1. Default Chapter

Hero  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
AN: First off, I LOVE Spider Man!!! After I saw the movie, I downloaded the music. This is based on the song Hero by Chad Kroeger and the dude from Saliva (not good with names). Anyways, I can't believe that girl I'm using was the one I'm using -_-;; because I'm not that fond of her, but I guess there's a beginning for everything. So sit back and relax, everyone loves your neighborhood friendly Spider Man. *_~ (-_-;; - don't know why I said that, way too into Spider Man...)  
____________________________________________  
  
"Shh baby, it's alright. Just keep quiet, and we'll be fine. Ok?" her mother asked, she nodded vigorously, not knowing what was going on, thinking it was another one of daddy's tricks. More so because her father wasn't there. She looked around, her long blond hair falling out of its loose ponytail. But her father hadn't come back, she only heard a faint sound of something that reminded her of her daddy hammering nails into wood. It happened more than once as well. Her mother shut her eyes really tight, and kept her mouth silent with her hand. She really didn't know what to think. She had no idea of what was going on.  
  
They were under a desk. They sat there for what seemed to be an eternity, and she was getting bored, she wanted her daddy to find her, and stop the endless game. She jumped, when she heard a loud scream outside of the window, above the desk. Something was happening to someone other than her own family. This was starting to make her feel scared. Something wasn't right. She could tell. "You'll be a great policewoman when you're older.", her father used to say. She had the best senses, anybody could want, and her instincts were top notch. She always amazed her parents with what she could tell right off the bat.  
  
Another scream sounded, this one masculine. The voice screamed, "Sarah!!", like the man was pleading for something. This confused her a bunch. She smelled trouble.  
  
A round of gunfire was heard, and everything else was silent. She started to shake, uncontrollably. She was so frightened, nothing could ply her off of her mother now. Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard descending the stairs, and a voice that said, "Lets check out there first and then the back. C' mon!". Now she was really frightened, what were strange people doing in her house?  
  
She felt herself being pulled away from her mother, and her chin was raised by her mother, to look into her eyes. Her mother had that serious look in her crystal blue eyes. A look that told her she better listen, and listen good. She obeyed by sitting up, and giving her undivided attention towards her mother, ignoring all the screaming and noise in the background.   
  
"I know you don't want to leave me, honey, and I don't want to leave you either, but I have to try something to keep those hooligans from getting in here," she whispered, sternly, "I need you to be very, very brave and strong. I don't mean just now. I mean all the time. You're smart, and capable of being something great. Don't let these silly emotions, that you'll feel, hurt you. Pay no mind to what happens tonight, just be strong. Be strong for me.... onegai, sweetheart, your father, and I need you to be strong. Ok?" she asked, now looking saddened. She nodded without hesitation. "Good girl. Now I want you to stay here, and be as silent as you can. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai, I do." she whispered back. Uncertain of why her mother was giving such an emotional speech. What, did she plan to let her stay there on her own? What was going on? Her mother quietly rose from her crouched position under the table, and tiptoed towards the door. But changed her mind, and went towards an old, heavy desk. She walked behind it and started to push, but it was caught on the carpet, so she switched sides and lifted it, before pulling it towards the door. When she was right in front of the door, about to pull the desk in front of it, the door flew open, and a sound of bitter laughter rang throughout the room.  
  
"Did you really think that pitiful piece of wood was going to keep me out?" he asked in a mocking 'amazed' voice, and another round of bitter laughter sounded again. She looked at this man from the desk, underneath where wires and such could be put. The man was so evil looking, hatred burning in his eyes, and no doubt, had no feelings for other people. She wanted to scream, or run away with her mother, or something other than being here looking at him, talk brusque with her mother. "Guess what, we're going to finish you off, like we did, your little pussy shit of a husband, and then we'll find that brat of yours to have fun with, sounds good huh?" he asked, expecting her to have an answer for him. When he realized she was going to be silently protesting (like anyone would do), he became angered, and snapped his hand out to grab her hair. He succeeded, and pulled her head down to allow pain to surface through her head. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, you bitch. Where's bitch jr.?"   
  
She looked into his eyes, showing no sign of pain in her eyes, only reflecting the hate that shone in his eyes. "You'll never find her. You're too stupid to find her. So if that was your plan, you better get the job done with me, and move on." After she made her speech, she gave it an extra meaning by spitting in his face. He smirked in amusement of her aggressiveness. Which grew wider, when he saw a single tear fall from her fearless eyes.  
  
"Scared are we? Well I can put an end to all your fears, and unhappiness, unless you don't tell me where your whore is hiding? If you don't tell me, I'll torture you until you do, ok?" he asked making a stupid face. Her mother was thinking silently to herself about her daughter, and how she'll manage in life. or if she will, or even if she'll listen to her words she spoke. "Never." She said in a growl. The man sighed in defeat, and pulled out his gun. She thought, 'Usagi...' and then blackness.  
  
She watched her mother get shot in the head, by a strange looking gun. The pressure was too much for the room, and the window burst open immediately after the gunfire, which she escaped a low whimper, before clamping her own mouth shut from any noise. Her mother told her to be silent, so she had to be. But now that she'd be pursued next, she used her good instincts and pulled herself to the top of the desk, where she hid. She used all her strength to hold herself there, as she saw the feet of the man walk by. She felt the sweat that had built up, drip from her forehead, and her arms were weak, and they stung from the glass that had cut her when the window blew open. Slowly the man walked away, and called to another guy that was in the main hallway. He called out, "There's no one here, they got the kid out. Lets head out ourselves."  
  
She dropped from her position, and left the hiding spot. Quickly she opened the drawer of the desk, and drew forth a hand gun that was kept there. She checked it to make sure it was loaded. Rage had overtaken anything within her, and she wanted revenge. She witnessed them killing her mother, and had a pretty good guess of what happened to her father, and they were NOT going to get away with what they had just done. She ran as fast as she could and followed them out the door, and down the street, without stopping for a break. They couldn't hear her, because they were too loud, and she was so small that sounds were barely audible. Finally, when she thought it was probably the best location, she yelled at them to stop. Well, most of them were already rounding the corner, so the one that had killed her mother, stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You... you're the brat we were looking for aren't you?" he asked bemused of the situation, and the fact that she was pointing a gun at him. He snorted when she cocked the hammer. "You killed my parents. You don't deserve to live..." she said in a harsh voice, different from a normal 7 year old's voice. He grunted like it was no big deal, and drew his gun, but she was too fast for him, and shot her gun first. She was aiming for his head, but missed and hit his heart instead. Though he keeled over dead instantly from the shot anyways, so she didn't care. When he was dead on the ground, and a puddle of blood was exiting his body, she walked up to him and took his gun.  
  
"That was for my father.... And this is for my mother..." she said, tears glazing over her eyes, although she wouldn't let her silly emotions take over, and she blinked them back, she shot him in the head, blood sprayed on her body. She looked as if she were dead herself. But she shot him again, and again, and again, and again and...  
  
* RRIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*  
  
Usagi shot up from her position she was in. It was family studies, and she got bored, so she fell asleep. She didn't fall asleep on purpose. She hated sleeping, because that same dream haunted her every time she slept. She rose from her desk, and stuffed her papers into her messenger bag. She was about to leave, when she was stopped.  
  
"Miss. Usagi, I'd like to speak to you please." her teacher said, while shuffling some papers of his own. Usagi turned around nonchalantly, and calmly walked back to his desk, looking rather bored than anything. "Usagi, I can't help, but to express my feelings as to how I don't like students sleeping in class. Now if you are staying up too late instead of sleeping, that's your responsibility to fix the problem. I-" he was cut off by Usagi.  
  
"There is no problem, and I don't get to bed too late. I don't need to hear this... again." she replied, bluntly showing how annoyed she was with the pep talks.  
  
"I realize that, and that's what I really wanted to talk to you about. You've slept through at least fifty of my eighty classes that I've had you. I'm sorry to say, but you're not even close to passing my class. The only thing you will pass this year is phys. Ed.   
  
The only reason I'm taking the time to tell you this is, I see potential in your eyes. I know you have the answers, but you never share them. You're a smart girl Usagi, but you do need help. That's why I've come up with a plan.   
  
Since you live on your own, and I can assume you don't have the extra money, plus another student of ours has caught himself in a rut-"  
  
"Do you think you could make a point already?" Usagi asked in complete annoyance, she didn't like small talk with teachers, in fact she hated teachers, all teachers.   
  
"As I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted... A student of ours has a 98% average, and owes us a favor. I think he should tutor you, until you show some improvement. Now, if you don't want the tutoring, you can take five assignments, and finish them before the end of the year, or have one assignment as you will be tutored..." he trailed off, and hesitated for a second.  
  
"Or?" Usagi continued for him.  
  
"Or, you can fail, and repeat grade twelve." he finished, uncertain of how she would take it.  
  
Usagi looked him in the eyes. She could tell right away he was telling the truth, but believing it herself was a different story. She couldn't believe they planned on getting a tutor for her, that would be able to stand her. But then again.... Maybe if she did have a tutor, she could get her grade twelve diploma, and then find a part time job, as she used her other time for the job she already had. All she had to do was push around the "tutor" a bit, and make him do her homework. That way she would pass. That sounded like an idea... "Fine, I'll get a tutor. Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Heero Yuy, and not the social type." he said, a spark of excitement crossing his eyes. She noticed this and raised her eyebrow in skepticism. 'Not social huh? Sounds like me...'  
  
"Alright, tell him I'll meet him at the library at 6 tonight." She said, and started to walk away, but once again, was stopped.  
  
"But wait, Usagi. Telling him, is your job." he said, a bit of amusement mixed with authority.  
  
"You're not intimidating Mr. Nickel, so spare me. And no, it's not my job. You're the one who thought of this stupid idea, so you can be messenger boy. Thanks anyway." And then she left the classroom.   
  
Mr. Nickel thought to himself, 'Strange girl... mind of a thirty year old, but strange nonetheless.'  
  
_____________________________________  
  
That's all for the first chapter. I was going to write more but I didn't know if I would get a good response, so you're going to have to wait. I know it's not very long, in fact there's only about 2300 words, so sorry for that. Well... can you guess how Heero's going to act when Usagi tries to push him around? ^-^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BTW: I didn't edit it, so if there's any mistakes, it's because I was lazy, and didn't feel like editing...)  
Ja ne,  
Megami*Silence 


	2. First Impression Part 1

Hero  
  
Chapter #2~ First Impressions Part:1  
  
By: Megami*Silence  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Well it's been a very long time since I updated this fic, in fact I have never updated this fic, but I'm going to start doing it more often. I thought I would get more time to work on my stories since the summer, but that is the very opposite because of the evil word, WORK. Anyways, read my story and hopefully enjoy it.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Usagi wandered down the street only a block from her school. She continually thought about how corny her teacher sounded when he threatened her graduation. She knew, however, that he was right. She had slacked off significantly since she started highschool. She didn't realize that it would affect her so much by the end of the year, it wasn't like she was trying for grades for college.  
  
She kicked at a stone and swore under her breath at her teacher for being so damned considerate and smooth. A flock of school buses drove past her, and with the windows down, a group of ignorant young boys threw some lame pick up lines. She absent-mindedly gave them the finger, and disappointed the boys from her anti-social reaction.  
  
She stopped at convenience store and stood third in line. While she was waiting she flipped through a magazine. On the fourth page she came across an interesting article. It was about a bank robbery. Someone attempted a job, but came out with nothing because they were caught by someone else. The idea was very tempting, she wished she could have taken credit for that one, maybe even drawn some blood from the robbers and teach them a lesson, but then she figured they wouldn't learn until they were dead.  
  
When she got to the counter she asked for cigarettes, and the clerk grabbed the brand that she liked, she being a regular. She was never i.d.'d . She had a body that made most girls jealous. Her stature was small but very curvy and her long blond hair drove the guys wild. But she could make any guy burn with desire from her bright blue eyes. And although she knew this truth, she could care less. She wasn't interested in men, she never had been. She really wanted nothing to do with them, especially right now, because the were big distractions.   
  
She dug into her pocket for some change to give to the cashier and then she left the store. She ripped open the package and lit up a smoke while continuing on her way home. She was immune to everything around her, not giving a bit of attention to what people thought about her, whispering in their companions ear as she walked past them, or the stares she received from those who thought her out of place in this shady little neighborhood.. Right now, she just wanted to get home.  
  
She crossed three different neighborhoods before she arrived at her own. She tried to open the gate to the shitty apartment building she called home. It was locked again. This happened on numerous occasions. Usually it was when the owner was drunk in the middle of the day, and thinks it's night time, or kids are playing jokes on other people, because they have nothing better to do.  
  
Usagi shrugged her messenger bag off of her back and threw it over the fence, as well as her school jacket. She loosened her tie and then stuck one foot into the fence, and the other. She started to climb the fence, oblivious to her rising kilt. Once at the top, she looked down at the ground. For a brief second she wondered about jumping from the top, to see what would happen. It was about to happen when her concentration broke at a sudden explosion around the corner of the block. She lost her balance for a second, before grabbing hold of the sharp edges of te fences top.   
  
She knew she shouldn't have done that. Usagi slowly let go of one hand to inspect it. It was bleeding pretty good. She stared blankly at it.   
  
An old man walking a rather large dog passed by. The dog sniffed at the air, and looked at Usagi. He jumped to the fence, almost succeeding in throwing her off, while barking loudly. Usagi hopped off of the fence onto the other side. She picked up her stuff and then looked at the dog. It seemed to calm down. Usagi presented her hand to the dog and it started to lick the blood off.   
  
Usagi left the scenario with the dog and was now heading up the stairs to her floor. She did have access to an elevator, as messed up as it was, but she didn't trust many elevators, especially in a shithole like this place.   
  
She stood in her apartment. After she had thrown her messenger bag and shoes down, she went into her room to change. She changed from innocent school girl to scandalous bitch. Dressed in a black slip two sizes too small, allowing things that are to be hidden, exposed. Again, she didn't care. Fashion wasn't something she dwelled in like others, she was more a car person herself.   
  
She picked up her pack of cigarettes, and took out another one. She didn't like the uneasy quietness of the night, and she flicked on the t.v. When she sat down on her ripped up futon, she took another long drag. As she exhaled, she started to feel the buzz that it produced, and tiredness settled itself upon her. She fell into a light sleep.  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open to the sound of a gunshot. She scrambled from her position on the futon and ran into her bedroom. Not a minute later she was out of there with leg boots, a holster and a variety of weapons on her. She had elastics in her hand and she was hastily trying her best to rap the elastics around her extremely long blond hair.   
  
She left everything on in her apartment, and then she jumped out the window. Her strong arms allowed her to hold her weight as she grabbed a hold of the fire escape route railing bars. She stayed there for a minute and carefully jumped to the ground.   
  
Another shot. She looked in that direction, and was correct after shouting was heard in the near distance. She ran that way. She remembered the locked fence and swore she was going to hurt the owner. Without much thought she ran onto the garbage disposal and hopped, quickly, over the fence and then she continued to run.  
  
When she reached the location of 'action'. She stopped and hid behind the wall. She watched what the problem was for a little bit and before anything else happened she knew exactly what the problem was. There were different groups of people who were both pissed off.   
  
Usagi took a look around. They were in the middle of an alley with people staring down at them through their windows, and many people standing around watching it from their cars and standing behind their group members.   
  
"Stupid fucking teenagers." Usagi swore. She looked straight up, and then started to scale the brick wall. She continued this big effort until she reached a pipe, and then she pulled herself up.   
  
She was now on the roof, staring down at the pathetic scene. One group member had the other on the ground and was pointing a gun at his head, yelling a variety of words.  
  
She quickly went to work. It seemed to happen all at the same time. It was so fast, nobody could tell what was going on.   
  
Usagi had knotted a rope, and immediately threw it down, when the group member was not far from pulling the trigger of the gun, the rope was looped around the barrel and yanked away from the member. At that point Usagi had already jumped to the ground. On her way she shot at the street lights, and it was dark.   
  
Usagi had shot three people in legs, kicked the shit out of two and scared off the rest. Meanwhile she had made more heads pop out of the windows above, and all of this was done in the pitch black darkness. There were no witnesses. But one.  
  
A lone figure stalked the long haired beauty with no thoughts or expressions, just a pair of distant eyes and a mind to kill. He stared at her until she, herself, made her exit. He would be seeing her again, she could be sure of it.  
  
Usagi didn't look back. The police were tearing down the black streets from one of the many calls they would have received from all of the witnesses to an unwitnessed justice. She didn't mind that they had no idea of the hero that stopped the gang fighting in front of their children so they could rest peacefully in their goddamn beds. She wanted to look like the darkness and stay that way forever.   
  
She knew no one had seen her close enough to make a good description to the police, but she had had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her, and really good too. She also sensed it from up above, but she didn't bother to look, for whoever it was would have left before anything else was done.   
  
After she had climbed through the window back to her safe-house, she inspected the apartment from anything out of place. Usagi had a bad feeling all day, but the feeling had nothing to do with the event that had just occurred. It was something else, something more dark and twisted.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights, reluctant to adjust to the brightness of the flourescent nuisances. She stared at her reflection for the longest time. There was a new image staring back at her, making fun of her and trying to provoke her to the point of no return. But Usagi did nothing, she only stared more, in a trance. In a blur, she saw a frightening image of a weird version of herself slicing at her throat with a shiny, deadly knife. Usagi backed away from the mirror, and looked away from her image.   
  
She diverted her attention to her hands instead, but oddly, she was given the same chill that the mirror had given her. Her hands were covered in blood. She couldn't remember if it was there before, she didn't think so, she barely even drew blood from any of the members.  
  
Quickly she turned the faucet on to the hot water and she drenched her hands in peroxide and scrubbed them down as hard as possible. It hurt after a period of time, but she did get the job done. She watched the blood swirl around like a twister as it drained from the sink.   
  
She had a shower and changed once more. She believed she was officially exhausted from the fully active day. She grabbed a glass and some old fashioned brandy left over from someone's graduation party she had been invited to. She only went for the food, but she stole the key to the liquor cabinet and had taken almost half of the bottles that were in there. This was when she was 15. Now she was 18, and still not old enough to drink, but she really didn't give a shit.   
  
She gulped the first three half full glasses, but slowed down as it had gotten to her head. She flicked the channels carelessly while her endless drinking took more than an effect on her. She smoked a few more cigarettes and soon she had no more energy, when she completely passed out for the night.   
  
Usagi woke with a stir and a headache. Her head was about to explode into bits. She rubbed her temples slowly and groaned from the pain. The t.v. was still on and was not helping her hangover, so she violently shut of the power and then she got up from her stiff position. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker and looked at the clock. She had an hour before she had to be in class. She took a quick cold shower and put on her uniform.   
  
She chugged her coffee and decided not to eat breakfast. She grabbed her messenger bag and locked her door. Today was a day to relax because of early dismissal, plus an assembly to boot.  
  
Quickly she got to school and to her locker. She wanted to hurry and avoid any confrontations with anybody. But she would have needed teleportation powers to avoid the one that came to her.  
  
She was busily switching papers and notes for her first class into her messenger bag when a chain reaction of people flew into each other and landed on her. The person who hit her wasn't at fault and Usagi almost felt sorry for the girl because nobody liked her at all. Usagi helped her up and ignored her apologies. She was staring at the boys fighting in the hallway. They took a moment to look at who they knocked down, and didn't bother to look twice, snorting at the 'women' that they hit.   
  
Usagi was about to quickly knock the one guy in the head but was beaten to it by the other girl. She threw her books in between the two boys and stomped her foot. It bounced off one's head and smacked the other in the chest. Usagi eyed the girl with a blank look on her face. She didn't know what the girl was up to.   
  
The one that was hit in the head was tall, very muscular and had large hands. He walked over to the frightened looking, blue haired geek and leaned into her, with one hand on the lockers. He stared down on her.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, loser?" He snarled and lifted his fist but he extended his index finger and attempted to harshly poke the girl back until Usagi gripped his arm and tossed it aside like she would have a baseball.   
  
It surprised him and he averted his attention to Usagi. "Was I talking to you?" He asked in a mock tone.  
  
"You are now." Usagi shot back quietly in the same monotonous voice.  
  
"Are you looking to start a fight, bitch?" He challenged.   
  
She side-smirked, "... to finish one." She challenged back.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to what you were doing, ok?" He pushed her back. She started to turn on an angle and he smirked, as if he had accomplished something, but she took one side glance at him and within a blink she kicked him in the nuts and elbowed his face back. He held himself in pain and stepped back from her. She swore no one saw her actually do it but she was having her doubts when a rather large head popped out of the crowd of students.  
  
A teen that looked her age practically dove at her feet. He started to talk at a rapid speed. It was more a continuous mutter of worship more than anything. Usagi looked away from him at the bully. He looked of a rage and walked over to her, slowly. He lightly kicked the boy out of his way and got into her face. Usagi didn't back away and didn't blink. "I'll see you later...." He breathed into her face. She only stared at him. If he could find her he will. Otherwise she didn't care.  
  
When he was walking away the boy popped up again and made Usagi pull back. "Oh please, please, please date me!!!!!!!!!!! I need a tough girl like you! You're awesome, beautiful and totally a babe, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!"   
  
Usagi turned around, locked her locker, grabbed her bag and tried to leave but the boy was persistent. She walked about half the distance to her class before she got extremely annoyed and stopped angrily looking at him.  
  
He had a great big smile plastered on his face and then he shut up. "What do you want?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well... to be your boy-" He stopped when he saw she was looking more angry, "OK!! Fine, I want to be your friend." He smiled again, "'Cuz, you obviously don't know much about the people at this school. I can tell you all about them."  
  
'I'm sure you could,' she thought. She didn't think much of him. He was too childish like. He had a long braid and funny eyes. He wasn't bad looking at all, but then again, it didn't provoke her thoughts at all. He did seem sincere but she still thought he would only cause problems. She didn't ask anything or say anything.  
  
"Anyways, my name is Duo. Duo Maxwell. Here, this is my card. I guess I'll see you later." He said and in a flash his arm was around some other girl's shoulders and he talking away again.   
  
'He has a card? This guy's almost amusing.' She went to her class thinking about Duo and what he proposed to her. To be her friend.  
  
*****  
  
In class she was looking out the window at the trees and their motion. When the anthem played, she stayed seated, not paying attention to what was happening. On the announcements Usagi heard that there was a new club starting. It was a martial arts club, and anyone who wanted to spar could join.   
  
When attendance was finished the students lined up to walk to the assembly. Usagi was in the rear of the line. She didn't want to talk to anybody, or be seen by anyone. When all the classes piled into the halls, the students grouped like a mosh- pit, everybody bouncing around incessively trying to get to the gymnasium.  
  
Coincidentally the blue-haired geek was standing beside her, silently. Usagi glanced at her from the side, she didn't look that bad. She didn't understand why everybody made fun of her. Who knew that you were punished for being smart?   
  
The girl looked at her and you could tell she wanted to say something, but she blushed and shyly turned away. Usagi liked the way she thought. She didn't bother her.  
  
In the assembly Usagi was placed near a group of prissy girls. They made her want to puke all over them. The way they gossiped and made sure that they were hot even though half of them looked like creatures of the night. Usagi ignored them as usual and scanned the students for the one that she had to be put out and kick ass.   
  
  
  
It wasn't long before she spotted him. He was sitting in linear angle from herself. He and his 'henchmen', so t speak, were staring back at her. Like in a contest, neither removed eye contact or blinked. It was one against the other. Sparks almost flew through their immobile stares at one another. Pretty soon half the gymnasium turned around to see what the overly-large student was looking at in a tranced period. It almost seemed ridiculous to others, if not for being informed of the upcoming fight.  
  
  
  
He did not intimidate her. She was not unnerved by his size, she was motionless and looked like a stone cold statue of a beautiful woman whose eyes could not rest. But he seemed somehow relentless yet nervous in his quest of staring her down. She knew he was not going to give up to a smaller female.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the voice of a teacher came to life and the boy jolted from his position in his seat, blinked a few times, trying to remember what he was doing and replaced his impassive stare with a screwed up look. His buddies elbowed him to inform him that he was being watched by the teachers, and this scared everyone to turn also. Everyone but the blue-haired girl.  
  
  
  
The assembly seemed to go on forever, in only and hour. When it was finished the entire student body tore out of the gymnasium like a bat out of hell.  
  
  
  
There were only two classes which were shortened, and Usagi didn't mind these classes so she managed to do the work she was given in class. When the last class was over, lunch had arrived and for those that didn't take a bus, it was definitely early dismissal.   
  
  
  
After Usagi had packed all her stuff into her bag, she went straight for the school parking lot. She looked around and saw the rapidly growing circle of students ready to witness a fight in the alleyway across the street. 'Always an alleyway...' Usagi thought as she nonchalantly made her way to the middle of the circle.  
  
  
  
When she saw her opponent and his bare upper body, which wasn't that bad looking, she suddenly felt excited about the fight that was about to occur. Adrenaline was pumping and her heart was beating fast. She hadn't been involved in a school fight since grade 4. It was about time she could take her anger out on someone that royally pissed her off directly.   
  
She dropped her bag, tie, jacket and school shirt. This revealed her undershirt that clung to her, from the spandex, which gave her flexibility. She was glad that she picked this shirt instead of her others because otherwise her shirt would be likely to rip and practically the whole school would see her almost perfect body exposed.  
  
Other than her spandex shirt, she lacked good sparring clothes because of her short kilt, tube socks and of course, her dress shoes. But she knew she could fight anyways.   
  
And so it began.  
  
He danced around her as if he was a professional boxer, but she stayed silently still with her eyes closed sensing his movements, and she prepared herself into a formal Japanese (ass-kicking) stance.   
  
He suddenly stopped and Usagi felt him straight ahead, she snapped open her eyes and he charged after her.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" He shouted, as if she was to be punished for some terrible crime.   
  
He threw his fist at her, but she ducked under, and he kept going. As he passed her side she swiftly crouched and spun around, knocking him off his feet, making him face plant himself on the gravel.  
  
She jumped back a few steps and waited. She knew he hadn't given up already.  
  
He got to his feet, and turned to face her, blood and dust already appearing all over him.  
  
"You stupid BITCH, that was a CHEAP SHOT!!" He snarled in his defense. He was trying to let the idea sink into the minds of the audience that she was a dirty fighter. She knew better however.  
  
He went for her again and again but each time he was shot down by her impressive strength. She had awesome agility as well as patience when her opponent had to pick himself up off of the ground. She didn't mind the fight at all, but it was quite dull. He didn't even have the ability to touch her.   
  
Finally she felt it was time to let him get an attack, and she turned her back on him, pretending that she was walking away from the sight of him. He took this advantage and ran after her with an I'm-not-done-with-you-yet look on his face.  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. He pushed her as hard as he could, until she fell to her backside. She flipped herself back onto her feet and waited for more of this. He came at her and grabbed her hand. He yanked her toward himself and she threw her legs up in front of her, pushing herself away from his chest, but he still managed to keep his grip on her hand, and she only swung around him, looking like a struggling fish in his grasp until she slammed into his brick wall back. He dropped her and she smacked her head off the ground. A sharp stone her head and blood was dripping out of her hair, staining the golden shine.   
  
She touched her head and felt a sting, but she ignored it. This was what she was looking for. Once again he grabbed her hand, finding this technique very powerful, but instead she allowed him to pull her at him. When she swung closer to his body she pulled back her fist and let it go. It knocked him hard in the face, busting his nose and unbalancing his strong stance. He let her go from all the pain that rushed at his face and fell to the ground holding himself. He started to roll around, screaming about his nose meanwhile the blood formed a pool around him.  
  
Police sirens began to sound loudly and the students started to cry out "PIGGERS!" as they scrambled back across the street. The crowd became very low of people. Usagi wasn't about to get caught, but she wasn't about to get reported by someone else either. She made her way towards the boy she had just triumphed over and was ready to force him to keep his mouth shut when suddenly, out of nowhere, another student shoved her clothes and bag into her arms.  
  
It was the blue-haired geek, she was standing in front of her and hid a smirk on her face, "You better go, now, don't worry I'll make sure you aren't caught." She shooed Usagi away.  
  
Usagi could only manage a meaningless "Thanks" before the girl told her to go once more, as the sirens became louder then ever. Usagi ran as fast as she could and hopped a wooden fence between two parts of the alley. She stopped for a second and turned around, she kicked a garbage can out of the way and laid on the ground, staring through the bottom, looking at what the blue-haired girl was up to.  
  
She saw the girl offering her hand to the boy on the ground, whom seemed oblivious to the fact that it wasn't Usagi as well as the police had just pulled up to them, when the boy reached at her arm, pulled her closer and bashed her in the face with his fist.   
  
The girl screamed in pain and fell down. Usagi cringed, she wanted to go back and kill him for what he just did. She couldn't believe it. He would've done that exact same thing to her. Why did that girl help her when they weren't even friends? Why would she risk taking a fist to the face for Usagi. Usagi wanted to scream so badly, but she couldn't.   
  
The police pulled out their guns and started to cuff both the boy and the girl and put them into the squad car. Usagi could not help her any more. This was out of her hands now that the police had shown up. When they weren't moving, she saw the girl take a peek at the fence Usagi was staring under, and saw Usagi. She smiled , but this meant it was Usagi's cue to abandon this alleyway.  
  
*****  
  
She walked down the street and tied her hair up. It had somehow turned out to look like a new trendy hair due, instead of a sponge of blood. She shoved her clothes into her messenger bag and let half of it hang out. She walked like she had a reason to be on this street, when it was on the complete opposite side of where she lived, but she did have a purpose today.  
  
She came to a stop and walked up the giant marble steps of the Public Library. She had remembered that she didn't go to her tutoring the previous night because she had drunken herself asleep, but for some reason she felt an eerie urge to see if her tutoring genius was there waiting for her. The fight only lasted less than an hour, which meant if he was there, she wasn't that late.  
  
She opened one of the massive doors and cooly walked through.  
  
It was huge! There were thousands upon thousands of books everywhere, this library was bigger than her gymnasium that had left almost three hours ago. She looked all around her, noticing every detail of the beautiful, Victorian-like building. She saw the signs pointing out what was where. And she saw a sign that said 'SEATS RESERVED FOR TUTORING/MEETINGS '  
  
She made her way, slowly to where the sign had instructed to go. She passed by many, many books and looked at the spines of the row that matched her height, seeing if there were any good-looking ones to be read.  
  
She came to one, where she halted to pick it out of the row. It was large and very old and tattered. On it, said, The Rebel Angel. She had an idea of what it could be about, but realized there was no summary on the back or inside covers. She decided to put it back, thinking it was not worth the time, especially if it sucked.   
  
She continued on her way, when she finally came to the end of the aisle and saw the tables upon tables, which were empty. All except one.  
  
"You're late." He said monotonously, not bothering to look up from his book he had laid open in front of him, "Not a very good first impression."  
  
Usagi was not surprised at all to see her tutor, Heero Yuy, sitting directly in front of her.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Wow!! That took me a LONG time to get finished. Sorry to all the people that have been waiting for-EVER to read this, but I did what I promised I would, I made this chapter WAY longer than the first. So I hope you liked the beginning of this story, and PLEASE review!!!  
  
Thanks, Megami*Silence 


End file.
